What Is and What Can Never Be
by BacktraF
Summary: Alfred is the leader of the local werewolf pack while Gilbert is the leader of the local vampire nest. Both races have been at war since they existed. Just when Alfred thought it couldn't get worse, his brother Matthew is thrown into the mix. M for chapt2
1. Mortal Enemies

Chapter 1: Mortal Enemies

It was a cold evening and everyone all around the warehouse was on edge. Word that the vampire nest closest to them was going to attack had reached them and they were busy preparing themselves. There had been talk of how they would deal with it. Their leader clearly said that there were to be no mindless transformations. These beasts had many names. Some called them the beasts of the night, others called them Lycans. They, however, prefered to be called by their more primitive name, werewolves.

Their leader was Alfred, the most notorious and vicious werewolf around. He knew, though, that even he could lose himself if he transformed without thinking. In order to be able to think and not go on a mindless killing spree, werewolves needed to have a clear mind and unhindered by emotions, lest they take over. And that is exactly what Alfred was afraid would happen. Two years ago, he had to kill a couple of his own pack because they had gone feral. That, with the threat of a vampire attack is enough to put any one of them on edge.

Vampires and werewolves have been enemies since both races came into existance. Neither would attempt friendly relations with the other. All they knew about the other is that they needed to die. The nest of vampire that was going to attack was lead by the equally notorious Gilbert, a German.

Alfred sat at his desk, a slab of raw meat lying there, and hoped to drown some of his worries away by relaxing. He was too tense, however, to be able to even think about relaxing. He still had his brother, Matthew to take care of. His brother was basically what one could call the runt of the litter. While he was by no means small (though he might be petite) he was never able to transform into a full werewolf. He got part way through the change, up to where he had claws, sharper teeth, and stronger senses, but he never got any farther.

Both brothers were full blood werewolves. In other words, they were born from werewolves. No one had ever heard of a full bred Lycan not completely transforming so Matthew got picked on a lot. Alfred was always there to chase those people away and protect him from any kind of attack. Now, since the vampires were practically on their doorstep, Alfred needed to make sure that Matthew were stay as far away as possible. He travelled from his small office to Matthew's room and knocked on the door softly.

"Matthew?" Alfred opened the door and found his brother lying on his bed clutching his stuffed bear for dear life. The older blonde was the only one who knew of his twin's love for the stuffed toy and would be for as long as he could help it. If anyone of the other werewolves knew of this fact, there would be no reason for the other werewolves to not torment him for the rest of his life.

Alfred laid his hand on Matthew's arm. "Matthew, you need to..."

"I need to get out of here... I know." Matthew remained in the same position, not looking up to meet his brother's gaze.

"Well come on. Get up and go."

Matthew turned his head and buried it into his pillow, mumbling something that Alfred couldn't understand.

"Matthew, you know I could hear a word of that."

The younger heaved a long sigh and turned ever so slightly so his mouth was no longer being muffled, and spoke again. "I said, I can fight too..."

Alfred almost laughed when he heard that sentence. "No you can't, Mattie. Now get up and go!"

A deep rumble and shouting was heard. Alfred panicked. He grabbed Matthew by the arm and yanked him off the bed, guiding him out the door. "You better disappear fast! I don't want to hear that my brother's been killed."

The younger blonde obediantly ran in the opposite direction as Alfred ran to the scene of the battle. As he arrived he took note that no one had fully transformed into a werewolf. The most anyone did was partially change so they were stronger and slightly larger. The American sighed with relief and ran over to one of his most trusted friends, Arthur. Arthur was a few years older than Alfred and had thick eyebrows that he was constantly made fun of for. He had blonde hair as well, but while Alfred and Matthew's was more a a golden wheat, Arthur's was more sandy in color.

"Arthur, what's the situation?" Alfred called.

The Brit tore his eyes away from the battle in front of him and turned to look at his leader. "They basically blew up our front door, bloody arseholes."

Alfred nodded his head letting the other know that he was heard and ran past him to find Francis, another werewolf, fending off two vampires at the same time. Seeing him having trouble, since vampires are much faster than them, he tackled one of them to the ground and quickly swiped his elongated claws across his chest and began to gnaw on his neck. He got off of the dead vampire, blood dripping from his mouth and hands. He was beyond angry right now. He wanted to find Gilbert and rip out his throat.

As if on cue, the German's annoying laugh filled the warehouse, drawing the attention of both vampires and werewolves. Right beside him stood his brother, Ludwig. Alfred began to ponder what it might take to get the chance to kill them when out of the corner of his eye, he saw an all too familliar Italian looking towards the German brothers. A smile stretched across the blonde's lips as he noticed this, and before anyone could react, he snatched the unsuspecting vampire, encasing him in his strong arms and bit down harshly on his neck. A scream escaped the brunette's mouth and Ludwig looked in their direction. It was no secret that the Italian and the younger German were lovers, so when Ludwig saw that his boyfriend was being held hostage, his eyes got wide.

Gilbert noticed his brother's extreme uneasiness and the shuffle of his feet, letting his desire to go rescue his boyfriend be known. Gilbert smiled sinisterly in Alfred's direction and turned around, grabbing something from behind him. Immediatly the werewolf's eyes opened widen, his sense of victory vanishing in an instant.

"Kesesesese, I've got your brother." The vampire pushed Matthew to the ground harshly. The boy was trembling all over. Any remarks that the other werewolves would usually say about Matthew's weakness, died on their lips.

The initial shock wearing off, Alfred sneared and howled, while still holding on to the Italian. His nose and mouth began to elongate, claws stretching farther as fur slowly covered every inch of his body. His clothes began to tear as they were stretched to their limits. His ears slowly rose from the side of his head to the top.

At seeing this, Arthur jet from his position and raced to Alfred's side.

"Alfred, stop! You know what will happen if you tranform!"

Alfred's ear twitched and slowly he changed back, clothes now hanging loosely. He was still growling, however. That German bastard was still smiling.

"I'll tell you what," Gilbert's voice broke out. "We'll trade. You give us back Feliciano, and I'll give you back your brother. How does that sound?"

Alfred's hold on Feliciano loosened. Bad idea. Before Alfred could figure out what had happened the small vampire was snatched from his grasp by Ludwig. Since vampires were too fast, Alfred couldn't stop him before he was standing next his brother once more, carrying an unconsious Italian. Gilbert gave an laugh.

"You werewolves never learn."

All the vampires turned around and left without another word, taking Matthew with them.

"No!" Alfred yelled and tried to run after them, but found them to be long gone by the time he got outside. He cursed loudly and sank to the ground, crying. "Dammit! Dammit all!"

Arthur approached and laid his hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him."

Alfred could stop the laugh that escaped his lips. "If he's not already dead. Dammit, Arthur, you should've just let me transform."

"So what? You could rescue your brother, go feral and end up having to be killed?" Arthur was pissed now. "Honestly, Alfred, you usually think through things better then this. That's why you lead the pack."

Alfred sighed and stood from his spot on the ground and turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that."

"You're right about that." Arthur agreed, then turned back to the ruins of the front of their home. "Bloody hell. We've got work to do."

Alfred nodded. "I'm going to have you direct the rebuilding. I need to retire for the evening."

Arthur sighed, knowing full well that retiring for the evening didn't mean going to bed to Alfred. It meant spending a good portion of the night at his desk sulking over his brother. Arthur left it alone, knowing that Alfred would do it no matter what was said to him.

Once Alfred was tucked safely behind desk, he lowered his head to wood and sighed. Tears sprung from his eyes. He had never had to worry about his brother like this before. Hell, he didn't even know if his Matthew was alive. He wished so badly that he could've chased them to their hide out, but that would've been suicide. They had a fortress compared to them, but that didn't stop Alfred from wishing things to be different. A creak in the floor snapped him out of his thoughts and he whirled around, ready to pounce on whoever had broke into his office.

"Why is my Fredka upset?" A Russian accent broke through the silence.

Alfred sighed. "Ivan don't scare me like that."

"You couldn't smell me? Are you that distracted?" Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred waist and buried his face in his neck, inhaling the familiar scent. Alfred and Ivan had been mated for almost two years, so doing this was expected.

"What do you think? My brother was kidnapped." Alfred swallowed hard and looked back down at his desk.

Ivan smiled at this and tilted his lover's head upwards, capturing the smaller man's lips in his. They pulled apart and the Russian spoke. "You worry too much, Fredka. We will find Matthew and tear apart those vampire bastards, Da?"

Alfred smiled and pulled Ivan back into another kiss. "Da."

111

Okay I know I have like a million stories that I'm working on, but this idea came to me and I couldn't wait. I am still working on my other stories. Don't forget to review~!


	2. Emergency

Chapter 2: Emergency

Gilbert had a sense of fulfillment as he dragged Matthew to their nest. He pushed Alfred the wrong way by taking his brother. Of course this could all come back to bite him in the butt, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't have to worry about it right then. What he did have to worry about was Feliciano.

The small vampire had lost a considerable amount of blood after Alfred bit him and was now dying. He needed to feed as soon as possible, but they couldn't stop. They had to get to their nest first. If they stopped, the werewolves, if they were chasing them, could catch up and another fight could ensue. For now all they could do for the Italian vampire was pick up the pace and hope they get back before he dies. Right now it was cutting it close. Feliciano's eyes had slipped closed and Ludwig was on the verge of panicking. That's why, when the building containing their nest came into view, relief swept through them.

At seeing it, Ludwig almost doubled his speed, being careful not to bounce around too much. Gilbert matched his brother's pace, knowing that he could need help dealing with the injury. They burst through the door and Gilbert quickly ran to one of the cages, almost throwing Matthew in, and locked the door. He turned around and cleared one of their feeding tables, laying Feliciano down on it.

"Feli, open your eyes," Ludwig said, trying to sound calm, but the fear was evident in his voice. The two had been together for almost 68 years, so it was no surprise that he was worried. They met while Ludwig had gone out to feed. The German was about to drain the Italian of his blood, when he realized that something about him made Ludwig change his mind, and he turned him instead. Most nest leaders would be mad that someone had been turned without there consent, but Gilbert was happy that his brother found someone to love. Knowing this, he wasn't about to let the one thing that made Ludwig happy in this world die.

"Feli, please. I need you to open your eyes." Ludwig cupped his lover's face. "Feli... Feli!"

The smaller stirred and his eyes shot open. His hand shot to the wound on his neck as tears spilled from his eyes, the pain catching up to him. A whimper escaped his lips.

"Shh, it's okay." Ludwig shifted and pulled Feliciano's head to his neck. "Drink, or you'll die."

Feliciano whimpered once more, then bit into the soft flesh of his lover's neck. He drank the blood that flowed out, until he was no longer in pain. Pulling away, the small vampire felt his neck and found the injury to be gone. He hugged the blonde tightly. "Grazie, Ludwig."

Ludwig returned the hug and smiled. "Don't scared me like that, Feli."

"Ve~ sorry."

"It's okay, just make sure you pay attention next time."

"Kesesesese, you two are cute," Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig blushed and Feliciano smiled, pulling the blonde closer and snuggling into his chest. Gilbert's smile widened at the two. Despite being together for so long, Ludwig still found it awkward and embarrassing to be so close to his boyfriend. A small whimper interrupted their moment. This annoyed Gilbert, and he looked in the direction of their prisoner.

"Quiet!"

Matthew cringed and huddled into the dark corner of the cage. The German chuckled at the sight before him and bared his teeth licking them. The motion sent a shiver down the young blonde's spine. He looked away trying to convince himself that it was all just a dream. The albino sneered at the action, but left him alone for now. Within a few seconds, the rest of the vampires flooded in, all laughing at the fact that they had taken the werewolf leader's brother. Some were talking about sucking every last drop of blood from him, while others were disgusted by the very thought of touching him. They were all quieted, however, by Gilbert.

"There will be no feeding on the prisoner."

A few disappointed groans came from the group, but no one argued. Gilbert continued.

"He is our prisoner and could come in handy in our attacks against the Lycans."

Nods of agreement came in a wave in the crowd. A few shouted their approval.

"However," Gilbert paused, a smirk stretching across his lips. "That doesn't mean we have to treat him with respect."

A roar of a pleased crowd of vampires erupted, and would have been deafening to most, but to Gilbert, it sounded like music. He turned to look at Matthew, who was terrified at what was being said. He began to sweat as his heart rate sped up and his breathing quickened.

"Oh don't worry, Birdie. You won't die." Gilbert walked away, chuckling.

The blonde began to cry as he curled up in his dark corner. He began to wonder, 'What's going to happen to me?'

111

Alfred jolted awake, feeling sick from the nightmare he had. Usually Matthew would be there to comfort him, but not only was his brother not there, the nightmare was about him as well. Sitting up, he partially hoped that the vampires knew that his brother couldn't tranform and didn't eat raw meat. For some reason Matthew couldn't eat raw meat like the rest of the werewolves. The last time he did, he got so sick that he almost died. Since then, he hadn't gone anywhere near any kind of meat, cooked or uncooked. Instead, he ate everything but, taking a specific liking to pancakes. Alfred shook his head in disgust. To him, pancakes had to be the absolute worst thing to eat. Sighing, he tried to let his mind slip from thoughts about his brother. He reached over and brushed Ivan's face, causing him to stir.

"Fredka?"

"Oh sorry, Ivan. I didn't mean to wake you." Alfred jerked his hand away, only to have it pulled back. The Russian nuzzled his face into the other's hand and smiled.

"It is no problem. You had another dream, didn't you?"

Alfred nodded, his eyes downcast.

The man, sensing his lover's dispare, pulled him closer and cupped the back of his head. "Everything will be alright," Ivan said, kissing him.

Alfred let the invading tongue enter his mouth as they fought for dominance. Despite being the pack leader, Alfred lost the battle and let Ivan crawl on top of him. The Russian trailed kisses down Alfred's torso, recieving pleasured moans from him. He inhaled sharply as Ivan reached his throbbing member and took it into his mouth. Alfred's hips bucked upward, and Ivan smiled in amusement.

He hummed lightly, the vibrations sending shivers down Alfred's spine. Before he could cum, Ivan withdrew and spread the American's legs. Alfred bit his lip, knowing the pained filled pleasure that was coming next. Ivan slowly pressed one finger against his entrance.

"Ah, Ivan..."

"Yes, Fredka?" Ivan asked, pushing another finger into him, scissoring them in a soft rhythm.

Alfred arched off the bed and Ivan knew what he hit. He hit the special spot one more time before adding another finger. Once he felt his lover was ready, he pulled out the fingers and positioned his own cock at the entrance. He knew Alfred didn't like to be teased, so without hesitation, he pushed straight in, creating a quick, steady pace. Continually, Ivan hit the spot that caused Alfred to scream his name in pleasure and soon, Alfred couldn't take it much longer.

"Ivan! I'm... going to c-cum!" Alfred yelled.

Ivan pounded into him faster, his own orgasm not far away. Just then, the American spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Ivan grunted as he was milked of his own cum. Spent, Ivan collapsed next to Alfred, both panting heavily.

The Russian smiled lightly. "You feel better?"

"A little..." Alfred's eyes slipped closed as he snuggled close to Ivan. "I love you."

Ivan smiled and placed a kiss on his head. "I love you too, Fredka."

111

My second yaoi scene! I can't believe I actually did it... again! Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	3. Danger

Chapter 3: Danger

Gilbert walked through the long halls of the vampire fortress and let his mind drift to his prisoner. The small werewolf was adorable and Gilbert wished so hard that he wasn't his mortal enemy. The cute face could never be his. A couple of gaurds passed him, dragging a body behind them.

"Wait!" Gilbert called out to the men.

They halted and turned to their leader.

"Did he just die?" The albino asked, refering to the corpse.

Both men nodded their heads.

"I see, and how did he die?"

"Exhaustion," replied the one on the right.

"Any diseases?"

Both shook their head, answering in the negative. Gilbert smiled.

"Have the meat cut up and served to our prisoner. Don't want him to die from lack of food."

Again, the men nodded and resumed dragging the body. Gilbert walked to his bedroom, which looked quite uncomfortable, but to a vampire, it looked like the most wonderful thing in the world. Tired he collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He decided to pay a visit to his little prisoner tomorrow.

111

Ivan ran through the warehouse trying to locate a certain Brit. This was an emergency.

"Arthur!" He called out.

The bushy browed man turned at the sudden sound of his name. "What is it, Ivan? I'm a bit busy at the moment. You know, rebuilding our home and all."

"It is Fredka. Something is wrong."

At hearing that something was wrong with his best friend, the Brit straightened up. "What? What's wrong?"

"Last night he had another nightmare so I comforted him..." Ivan began. Arthur snorted, knowing that Ivan's method of "comforting" was completely different from most others. "We both went back to sleep and this morning, he wouldn't wake up. I thought that since you have been his friend for longer than I've know him, you might know what's wrong."

Arthur sighed, knowing what war wrong. "When Alfred get's upset over something he's passionate about, in this case, his brother, his brain tends to shut down in its attempt to process everything. It usually takes a few days for him to come back. Once it took him a week and a half. He almost died that time..." Arthur trailed off and looked at Ivan who seemed to be rather shocked. "Just give him a couple of days and he'll most likely come back to us."

"Most likely?" Ivan asked, horrified. Despite him being know for being the creepy guy, he always got overly protective of Alfred. The reason for this is because Alfred and Matthew's father had organized a raid on a small town. A town that Ivan happened to live in with his sisters. Their father was insane and had declared this human town unfit for living. He killed both of Ivan's sisters, but was stopped by Alfred before he could kill the last Russian. In front of his father, just to piss him off, Alfred changed Ivan into a werewolf, which was a display of affection.

Unfortunately, it pissed him off a little too much and he turned into a full wolf. He attacked the two, with Alfred taking most of it since he was attempting to protect Ivan. He ended up almost killing his own son because of this. As the American lay dying on the floor, Arthur ran in and delivered a killing blow to Alfred's father. When the blonde discovered what had happened to his father, he was happy, but also shocked that his last parental figure was now gone. He laid in his bed for a week and a half, unresponsive to all those who tried to rouse him.

Ivan had been brought back to their home since he was now one of them. When he tried to discover where his rescuer was, all he would get was people saying that he was unwell. The newest werewolf didn't get to see him until two weeks later. After that, he never left his side, trying to repay him for his protection. The two eventually fell in love and mated. Not once during their time together has Ivan witnessed his lover in this state, so it came as quite a shock to him. The Russian sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get much more from the Brit, so instead he turned on his heel and went back to his and Alfred's room. He sat beside the bed and held the unmoving hand.

"Please wake up, Fredka." Ivan said solemnly.

111

Gilbert opened his eyes and looked around his room. He sat up pulling off his clothes that he had slept in and put on clean ones. Well, as clean as they could get with blood stains on his white shirt. With frills on the front of his shirt and tight, black pants, he looked like someone straight out of the 18th century. Of course, that's when he grew up along with his brother, before they both were turned. His dressing habits never changed over the centuries.

He left his room and headed for the cell holding his precious prisoner. A small smile presented itself upon his lips when he saw the small boy still sleeping on the little cot in the corner. Feeling the need to scare the small werewolf he yelled, "Wake up!"

The blonde jumped to a sitting position, eyes wide and confused. When he saw the albino, his heart sped up, the pounding hurting his chest.

"Kesesesese! Guten morgen, Birdie."

The small blonde curled into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. Gilbert smiled even wider, then looked to the floor, where the boys slab of meat lay untouched. This angered the vampire. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Realizing that the vampire was offended that he hadn't eaten the meat given to him, he tried to amend his actions. "I-It's not that, it's j-just that..."

Gilbert interupted Matthew. "Then eat it!"

Matthew jumped, afraid of being hurt, and grabbed the meat. He swallowed slowly and took a small bite out of the raw flesh. Realizing that that didn't satisfy the albino, he took another, larger bite. He began to get nervous when the German made no move to leave, so he continued to take bites. Finally, after half the slab was gone, he stood and left. Matthew immediately spit out the peice of meat in his mouth. He began to tremble violently as it dawned in him how much he had consumed. He stuck his finger down his throat, trying to throw it all back up.

"Hey, you!" Matthew was interupted in his attmepts and looked up. A man approached him, carrying chains, and opened the cell door. "Up, now!"

Matthew stood and the man fitted a metal collar around his neck. When he was finished, he yanked on the chains and the blonde stumbled forward, almost losing his balance.

"W-Where are we going?"

"We are going to see how you do in the ring."

"The ring?"

"Yep. Against another werewolf."

All of the color immediate drained from Matthew's face as he realized what he was talking about. He was being taken to a confined area and pitted against another of his kind. He began to struggle. "N-No! You don't understand! I can't do this!"

"Shut up and do as I tell you." The man raised his hand and back-handed the small boy across the face. Another yank on the chains sent him to the floor. Groaning, he pushed himself back to his feet and made no more attmepts to get away. A few minutes later found them standing in the center of the ring, the man working at undoing the collar. After it was off, the vampire walked silently away and made his way up into the crowded seats with the rest of the vampires. No where did Matthew see Gilbert. That was odd to him. The albino seemed ever fascinated by him and always wanted to watch him.

A loud growl interupted his thoughts and his head jerked in the direction of the sound. His eyes widened as he began to shake in fear. Over in one of the many entrances to the ring, was not just any werewolf, but one that had gone feral. This could not be happening.

111

Hey everybody! Yeah I know I'm not updating my stories as much as I want to be, but here's this! Don't forget to review~!


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

Gilbert sat on the edge of his bed wondering if he had been too harsh on the quiet prisoner. He seemed so skiddish and was probably scared out of his mind right now. He had every reason to be scared. Sighing, the vampire stood and left his room, to go confront the small boy again, in hopes of apologizing. As he walked, he heard snickers and talk of a battle in the ring. Gilbert smiled. He always encouraged his fellow vampires to relax and unwind by watching a good fight between werewolves. When he reached the cage where his prisoner was supposed to be, however, his smile disappeared.

He was gone.

Immediately he wondered if the battle in the ring included his Birdie and his eyes widened. He ran to the entrance and shoved the door open, revealing a small blonde trying his hardest to run away from the beast that was chasing him. The albino ran down the steps two at a time and threw open the gate that blocked them from the ring.

"Stop!" He yelled out in anger.

The feral werewolf stopped chasing the the small boy and turned to look at him. It snarled and ran at him. Gilbert bared his teeth ready for the beast. It swiped it's sharp claws at the man, but missed as he nimbly dodged them. With a swift punch to the gut, the beast howled and dropped down to one knee. What Gilbert didn't know is that this wasn't one of the typical werwolves that they kept. This was the feircest one that they had in the cages. It got pissed very easily.

When the vampire wasn't expecting it, the beast quickly swiped it's claws again, this time hitting it's target in the chest. Gilbert flew backwards and landed on the ground, a good ten feet away. The claws had ripped right through to his lungs, causing him to begin choking on his own blood. By then the rest of the vampires were working on restraining the feral beast and take it back to it's cage. Gilbert sat up and gasped at the pain, but pushed it aside and walked over to Matthew.

"Are you okay?" He asked with true concern.

Matthew was shocked. He didn't expect anyone here to be so nice to him like that, especially the leader. He nodded his head anyway, cradling his wrist. Gilbert noticed this and gently grabbed for it.

"What happened to it? It's swollen."

"I-I fell on it and sprained it. It's fine though."

Gilbert eyed him warily then turned to the side and coughed harshly. Blood sprayed the ground at his feet. When the fit had subsided he turned to the shocked crowd and his expression turned hostile. "Who is responsible for planning this?"

No one answered him and instead remained silent.

"Fine, if no one will answer me then I won't allow anyone who attended this event to eat for a month."

Mouths dropped open at his words. Vampires could survive longer than humans without food, but by the time the end of a month rolled around the hunger typically drove them to insanity. Gilbert continued to stare them down until another coughing fit disrupted him. Blood not only poured from his wound, but from his mouth as well. His already pale complextion became even paler. Matthew reached out to help him, but he was smacked across the face by the gaurd.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Gilbert straightened back up and grabbed the man by the throat. "Don't touch him again! You are already in trouble for putting him in harms way by placing him in this arena, so I suggest you help me find the organizer."

The gaurd nodded and was released from his leader's strong grip. Gilbert turned back to the crowd standing behind the fence. "Now, who is the one responsible?"

After a few more moments of silence, a man stepped forward and through the gate. "I am."

Gilbert smiled and bent over, securing the man's legs to the ground with a couple of chains. He turned back to the gaurd. "Let the beast back out. He should be more than angry enough."

When he faced the disobediant vampire once more, he found that his eyes were wide with fear. Gilbert smiled again and grabbed Matthew by the arm, leading him out, hearing the screams and plees from the now condemned man. Poking his head back into the stadium, he spoke once more. "The rest of you, feel free to watch."

Once they were out of ear reach, Matthew said, "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Gilbert gave him a curious glance but then smiled. "I'm fine. The awesome me can't be defeated so easily."

Matthew nodded and looked back ahead of him, before he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Gilbert stopped and turned around, cruious as to why he had stopped. "Are you okay, Birdie?"

"I don't feel well." Matthew threw up suddenly and collapsed.

The albino didn't know what to do. He ran and retrieved a couple of gaurds to take him to the "infirmary" if it could even be called that. Let's just say it was the place where the vampire made sure their food didn't have any serious illness and were okay to eat. It was the closest thing to it so they made do. Matthew was laid down on a spare bed and everyone immediately got to work to figure out what was wrong with him. Gilbert was pulled away by his brother, though he barely noticed, because he was too focused on not passing out.

"Brother! You need to feed."

Gilbert seemed to slowly come back to reality and looked at his brother. "What's that, West?"

"You need to feed." Ludwig squeezed Gilbert's shoulders in an attempt to keep him focused.

"Yeah."Gilbert said slowly as he was lead away by his brother to the feeding rooms. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Matthew, but if he didn't feed soon, he could die. He would check on him later.

111

Ivan had barely eaten anything since Alfred had fallen unconsious. It was becoming increasingly worrying for Ivan and he wasn't sure what to do. He never left his lover's side once.

"Ivan?" Arthur walked trying to get the Russian's attention. "Alfred's going to be fine. He'll wake up."

The pale blonde man sighed and looked up at the Brit. "How do you know? You said that the last time he was like this, he almost died.

"Yes I realized that I said that, but that was only once. And it was because a family member died."

"Isn't his brother family?"

"Yes, but he's still holding onto the hope that he's still alive. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to save him."

Ivan settled for that answer and turned back to Alfred, feeling a little better. He quickly place a kiss on the American's head and laid down next to him, ready to go to bed.

111

Okay the next chapie is up! Yeah! Don't forget to review~!


	5. Fragile

Chapter 5: Fragile

Ivan shifted under the blankets and gently brushed Alfreds arm. What he wasn't expecting, was the response given to him. Alfred's arm moved and a hand came up to the Russian's face. The thumb ghosted over his cheek and his eyes shot open. He bolted upwards and cupped Alfred face with his hands.

"Fredka!" Ivan exclaimed.

Alfred stared at him, confused. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Ivan didn't respond, but instead pulled his lover into his big bear hug, nearly squeezing all the air from the smaller man's lungs.

"Ivan!" Alfred wheezed. "I can't breathe!"

Ivan quickly let go and began to apologize. Alfred was so confused. He had no clue what had gotten into the Russian. Whenever Alfred woke up from his mental shut down, he never knew that he had one. So he was currently very concerned that something bad had happened.

"Ivan, you're crying. What happened?"

"You wouldn't wake up for the past couple of days."

"...Oh..." Now he knew what happened.

Ivan immediatly began to assess the American. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Well, I guess I am a little hungry..."

Indigo eyes stared into blue. After a few moments Ivan exclaimed, "There is something wrong!"

Alfred was startled by the sudden statement. "Wha...?"

"You're only a little hungry?" Ivan asked innocently, a small smile playing on his lips.

The golden blonde pushed Ivan and laughed. "Oh shut up." However, almost as soon as he smiled, it disappeared and a panic attack took over. "Oh no... M-Mattie's still gone."

He began to hyperventilate and Ivan was by his side in an instant. A hand flew out of no where and slapped Alfred across the face.

"Fredka! Calm yourself. We will find him."

Alfred's breathing slowed and he looked to the Russian, tears streaking his face. He sniffled and spoke. "Y-Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am, now come."

As soon as the two took a step out of the room, they saw Francis walking in the oppsite direction. He apparently heard them leave the room because he called out to Ivan.

"Ah, bonjour, Ivan..." Francis turned around, but stopped when he saw Alfred. "Alfred! You are okay!"

The Frenchman embraced Alfred. His hands slid down to the American's butt which elicited a growl from Ivan. Francis immediatly released him, knowing that if he didn't, he could lose a few appendages including the one hidden under his clothes.

"Ohonhon. I was simply sharing my love. No need to get mad." Francis tried to smile, but inside he knew how close he had been to being in trouble.

Ivan still didn't look happy. "Yes well we must find Arthur."

"Ah yes, of course. Angleterre is busy working on constuction. You should probably find him near the entrance. Au revoir~!" Francis said as they passed him.

"Ivan, you don't need to be so protective. I was about ready to punch Francis in the face anyway," Alfred said smiling slightly.

"I know Fredka, but ever since we met..." Ivan stopped there, knowing that he probably shouldn't continue to talk about the touchy subject.

Alfred chuckled after his lover went silent. "I'm not gonna drop dead if someone gropes my butt. I've dealt with the Frenchie for longer than you and I have known each other. Once I threatened to chop off his hair."

The Russian raised his eyebrow. "You did? I would definetly like to see that."

"You aren't the only one."

After a few more minutes of conversing about ways to mess with Francis, Arthur came into view wearing a tired expression on his face. His shoulders were slightly slumped and it appeared as though he hadn't slept for a few days.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred called out.

"Alfred, not right now..." Arthur turned around the face the taller man and it finally dawned on him who he was talking to. "Alfred! You woke up!"

The Brit nearly tripped running over to pull his friend into a hug.

"Yeah... how long was I unconscious?"

"About two days..."

"Ah," Alfred looked around and noticed the amount of progress made in the short time. A smile worked it's way onto his face and he looked back to Arthur. "You've done a lot in these few days, take a break and get some sleep."

Arthur looked up. "But we have to finish before we take a break... What if we get attacked again? We won't be prepared..."

"Arthur, if we're attacked, we won't be prepared anyway. Half of our population is too tired to even think about fighting. Now go rest."

The Brit huffed in annoyance and turned to the workers to announce that they were all to go to bed and get a good rest. Quickly, he turned to face the American with a grumpy glare and stormed off to go to bed. Alfred smiled, but quickly frowned when he stomach gave an unsettling growl. He laughed awkwardly and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Uh... I think I'm hungry."

Ivan laughed and lead him to where they stored their food.

111

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes and took a look around. He was in his room and heavily bandaged. He lightly ran his fingers across the strips of cloth wrapped around his chest, thinking about the events that had transpired yesterday. Despite being fed right away to help heal the wound, he still needed to be bandaged because it was extremely serious. He heaved a sigh knowing he was forgeting something. Furrowing his brow, it suddenly dawned on him. His eyes widened and he shot out of bed, immediatly regretting doing so. Pain erupted from his chest, but the most he did was wince. He ran out of his room to go find Matthew, his Birdie. When he reached the temporary infirmary, he rushed in and looked frantically for the small blonde.

After spotting him he ran to his side and lifted each eyelid, examining them closely. He studied a multitude of medical books and began to act upon his knowledge. His hand grabbed for the werewolf's wrist and checked the pulse. It was extremely irregular and his breaths were coming out raggedly. The albino also noticed a slight trembling.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" A voice called from behind him.

Gilbert whipped around and found one of their trained medical officers staring back him. "Do you know what happened to him yet?"

"Ah, yes, about that. We found that his problem was eating raw meat."

"Was it poisoned or something?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"No, nothing like that, it just that... His body doesn't seem to want to digest raw meat. It rejects it and, since it doesn't know what to do with it, his body tries to purge it from his system. However, it doesn't get purged in enough time and some of it ends up getting digested anyway. The broken down materials are seen as threats, and his body ends up attacking the threat, making him very weak... I don't know if this makes any sense to you, but..."

"N-No, I understand it j-just fine." Gilbert stuttered as he realized that it was his fault that Matthew was currently laying in the bed, quite possibly dying. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

The albino left before the other could say anything more and hid himself in his room. Tears began to pour from his eyes as soon as the door was shut. "Dammit! He was trying to tell me that he couldn't eat the stupid meat, but I didn't listen to him!" His body began to tremble violently to the point of being unable to stand. He layed down and tried think about something else, but he couldn't take his mind off the horrible thing that he did to his Birdie.

111

Just to let you know, I have limited medical knowledge so just bare with me. Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	6. Old Friends

Chapter 6: Old Friends

Gilbert sat in his room, baring his fangs in anger. He was angry at the damned werewolves, angry at the other vampires for putting Matthew in the fighting ring, but most of all, he was angry at himself. He was the reason the shy, blonde werewolf was fighting for his life. He had planned, for a long time, to capture Matthew and now he was dying. Only a select few knew about that plan and only one knew the reason. The albino loved him and the only other person who knew was Ludwig.

Ludwig had tried to convince him that loving the enemy was a bad idea, but Gilbert didn't listen. He took the young blonde anyway and in doing so, he had made a mistake. Alfred, the leader of his enemy and brother to the one he kidnapped was now going to kill him for killing his brother. Of course the young werewolf wasn't dead yet, but the vampires taking care of him said that things weren't looking too well for him.

The albino gripped his hair in frustration and punched the nearest wall, almost hyperventilating. Burying his face in his hands, he took a deep breath and stood up, leaving the bedroom, grabbing a dark cloak on his way out. Donning the cloak he pulled up the hood and left the nest, making his way to the warehouse where the wolves lived.

He walked straight up to the building, not even trying to mask his presense. He was quickly spotted and aimed at with a crossbow. "Halt! State your purpose!" Yelled the werewolf, his voice thick with a British accent.

Without lifting his hood, he replied, "I'm here to speak with your leader."

The wolf sniffed the air before scoffing mockingly. "Why does a vampire want an audience with my leader?"

Gilbert looked up and lowered the hood, his expession solemn. "I think he'll want to see me."

The other's eyes widened as he saw who it was and he immediately ran inside, looking for Alfred. He ran straight to the man's room, throwing open the door without so much as a knock. "Alfred!"

Ivan and Alfred shot upright, in high alert, though still looking as though they had just woken up. "What is it, Arthur?" Alfred asked quickly, reaching for his glasses.

"The vampire leader wants to see you!" Arthur relayed, breathless.

Alfred shot out of the bed and dressed quickly, Ivan following close behind. He ran from the room, fury evident in his features. Ivan and Arthur exchanged worried glances, afraid that their beloved leader would snap and fully turn. The American stomped out of the warehouse and towards the albino. "How dare you show your face!" He grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his cloak, growling.

"Alfred, stop this!" Arthur yelled running up behind him.

Gilbert smirked a bit. "Go on, doggy. Listen to your master," He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The blonde growled again before shoving him roughly and letting go. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I need to talk with you in private."

"And why can't we talk here?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to see your bruder again, or not?"

Alfred clamped his mouth shut at the question and scowled at him, waiting for him to continue. A smirk of victory grew on the vampire's face. "Such a good dog."

"Knock off the talking down to me and tell me what you wanted."

"Fine." The smile disappeared off the albino's face and was replaced with a look of dispair. "I have a problem."

Alfred scoffed. "And why should I care?"

"Because the problem is your burder."

A frown appeared on the blonde's face. "What?"

"Your bruder is sick." Gilbert repeated, adding to what he said.

Just then, Alfred tackled him, angry tears filling his eyes. "What did you do to him!?" A low growl emitted from his throat as he slowly changed. His face slowly elongated, forming a muzzle and the tips ot his fingers turned into claws, which began to dig into Gilbert's arms. The albino grimaced, the claws breaking his skin. Alfred breathed heavily, his saliva dripping down from his mouth. Two pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around the nearly fully changed werewolf and pulled him away.

Arthur brought his hand down on Alfred's cheek, slapping him hard. The transformation halted and slowly reversed. "Alfred! Get ahold of yourself!" The Brit paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep the tears down. "I don't want to put you down like I did you father."

Gilbert grit his teeth and sat up. "I knew I should've eaten before leaving..."

"So you are weak?" A smirk grew on Ivan's face. "Fredka, I could kill him now."

"No can do, big guy." Gilbert said calmly. "If I'm not back in time, your beloved leader's brother dies."

When the bluff left the albino's mouth, Alfred froze, his eyes wide. His breath hitched in fear at the statement and he quickly looked at Ivan. "Leave him be..."

Ivan frowned and backed off, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Not even a bite?"

"No Ivan. Please get our... "guest" a slab of raw meat. Perhaps he can drain it of what little blood it has left."

Ivan growled a bit and went back inside, wanting depserately to rip out the vampire's throat. Arthur stood there for a moment before giving Alfred a knowing look and following Ivan back inside their home.

"You have an impatient boyfriend... Do you not give him enough sex, or do you give him too much?" Gilbert asked, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

Alfred flashed a warning glare at the vampire and growled. "I would watch it is I were you. I am providing food for an enemy."

"An old friend."

"Don't push it Gilbert. You know those days are long over. We're sworn enemies..."

"Are you sure about that? I sensed some hesitation when you attacked me."

"Hesitation? I assure you I wasn't, nor will I hesitate to protect my brother... he's the most important thing in my life. And if there was any hesitation... it had nothing to do with past relationships with former friends."

"Keep telling yourself that. Does the big guy know about your friendship with a vampire?" Gilbert looked to the building, watching Ivan and Arthur come back out with the bloodiest slab of meat they could find. The albino's stomach growled as he sniffed the air hungrily, smelling the sweet scent of blood. His mouth watered desperately as he walked towards the wolves and to his dinner. Arthur and Ivan tossed the large bit of meat in his direction, watching him quickly lick the surface of the slab, shivering in delight over the taste.

Ivan bared his teeth finging the other repulsive in his eating habits. He watched the albino's eyes flicker towards him causing the wolf to growl in annoyance. Gilbert responded with a smirk, licking his lips and smearing them with blood before biting into the flesh and sucking out what little blood he could in that spot. Once that spot was cleared of the red liquid, he moved onto another section of the meat.

"Had enough yet?" Alfred let out an annoyed growl.

Gilbert opened his eyes, having not remembered closing them. His eyes flickered down at the slab of flesh that his teeth were still sunk into. He let out a sigh and opened his mouth, detatching himself from the food source. Blood covered his mouth and hands. "Fine, I'm done. Althought I do regret separating myself. Horse blood is quite delicious."

Alfred sneered and turned to Arthur. "Burn the meat and dispose of it. No one is to eat it. It wouldn't surprise me if Gilbert injected the venom into it."

"Aw, whats wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, at least the feelings are mutual.." The vampire glanced to Ivan and Arthur, who were busy picking up the meat and taking it out back to burn it. "Now we're alone."

"Yeah." The blond's eyes shifted to Gilbert. "So why are you here?"

"Like I said. Matthew is sick. I..." He paused for a moment. "I didn't know that he couldn't eat like other werewolves."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You didn't. You... You fed him raw meat?"

"Ja," Gilbert answered, looking down." Alfred, I love him."

The blond paused for a moment, his eyes swimming with confusion. "You what? Are you serious? Vampires and werewolves are enemies, and you, a vampire, are telling me that you love my brother, a werewolf?"

"It's why I kidnapped him."

"Alfred growled. "You can't have him. Give him back!"

"Nein." Gilbert said quickly and defiantly. "I'm going to keep him. I only came here to ask how to save him."

Alfred sighed and teared up. "You have to wait it out. There is no cure."

"He's dying. He isn't getting any better."

"You son of a bitch!" Alfred crouched down and prepared to jump at him.

An explosion behind the warehouse distracted them and they both ran to the source quickly, finding the smoldering remains of the slab of meat. Ivan sat a few feet away, letting out a grunt of pain. "Arthur was no where to be found, near the center of where the explosion occurred. "Ivan! What happened?"

The large Russian coughed and looked up to his lover. "I'm not sure. One moment, we were burning the meat and the next moment, it exploded." He answered, looking around as if trying to find something. "Arthur?"

It was then that Alfred noticed his friend missing. His eyes darted around. "Arthur, answer me!"

A groan met his ears, coming from almost twenty feet away. Arthur laid on the ground, his breathing ragged and his chest burned and mangled. Alfred bolted over to the Brit and lifted his head into his lap. "Arthur? Come on, say something to me."

"Ngh..." Arthur groaned, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He gasped and wheezed, blinking rapidly to try and keep himself awake.

"Shit, Arthur, stay with me!" He trembled as he searched his chest to find anything besides the large burn. A shard of wood protuded from his chest, just below his heart. Alfred frowned and turned to Gilbert. "What did you put in that meat?"

"Nyet! It was my fault." Ivan said as if suddenly remembering, huffing a bit and still out of breath.

"What?" Alfred turned to him, his eyes shining with tears. "How is it your fault?"

"It was stupid on my part. I dropped my bottle of vodka near the fire and it was nearly full... I'm sorry." He said, his eyes wide with horror at what had happened.

Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Turning away from Ivan and looking back at the Brit, he spoke slowly. "Ivan, go get help."

Without arguing, he nodded and quickly ran back inside, disappearing through the entrance. Alfred sighed and turned to look back at Gilbert. "Gil, I..." Alfred blinked and frowned when he saw the albino gone. "Dammit." He looked down at Arthur and stroked his cheek. "Don't you dare die on me. You're the one who keeps me grounded."

111

Gilbert ran home, angry that his trip didn't turn up anything useful in helping Matthew. He let out a growl as he arrived and walked into their large next with an annoyed air. Ludwig stoo next to a tall, shaggy haired blond, both in a bit of a panic, Ludwig's panic showing more. "He could've gone anywhere!"

"Ja, but I'm sure he's fine." Came the rough voice of the other man.

"Ludwig, Berwald." Gilbert frowned. "I'm right here."

Ludwig twirled around, eyes wide. "Bruder! Where were you?" He frowned a bit.

"I went to see Alfred."

"What? Do you have a death wish?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I needed to know if there was a way to save out prisoner. We can't have him dying."

Berwald nodded at the answer, no hint of suspicion showing in his features, but of course there was rarely a time when he showed any emotion unless it involved showing it to Tino, his husband.

Ludwig sighed. "You should've told someone that you were going. I was worried!"

"Tell you and have my attempts at leaving stopped because you're concerned about the risk? No, I needed to make sure I had no interuptions. My attempts, however, failed. Alfred knew nothing, or if he did, he didn't want to tell me."

"We'll figure something out."

Gilbert shook his head. "He's getting weaker everyday."

Ludwig opened his mouth to give him more comfort when suddenly the man from the infirmary ran to the group, his eyes wide. "I know why he can't fully change!"

The three looked at him as though he were insane. "What?" Gilbert asked.

"The prisoner! I know why he can't eat raw meat and why he can't fully change!"

"Why?" Ludwig asked before Gilbert could, eager to know as well.

"He was born with incomplete DNA. His werewolf DNA is there, but there's a missing link. He needs vampire's blood running through his veins as well."

All movement ceased as they stared at the man, wondering whether or not to believe him. Gilbert eyed him for a long while before his finally spoke up. "Are you sure about this?"

A determined look came onto his face. "Yes, there's no doubt about it."

111

I'M NOT DEAD! I am quite alive though I have gotten lazy... ^^ terribly sorry about the wait. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review! 


	7. Transformation

Chapter 7: Transformation

Gilbert all but ran to the small room that currently housed the young, weak werewolf. He pushed everyone out of the way as he made his way over to the bed. What he saw did not please him. The boy was pale and his breathing was ragged. His skin was cold to the touch and his pulse was almost non-existent. What upset Gilbert more was the fact that he had done this to him. He had forced him to eat that meat that consequently made him deathly ill.

A curse left the albino's mouth before quickly turning to the one who told him the news. "You!" Gilbert yelled, pointing at him. "If this does not work, and he dies, I will feed you to the werewolves." He said with a growl. "Everyone knew that if a werewolf bit a vampire, the vampire would die, and if a vampire were to feed their blood to a werewolf, the werewolf would die.

Turning back to the blond, he ran his hand through the boy's hair before biting his into his own wrist. Blood welled up at the wound before he quickly moved to hold it over his mouth, watching as the blood dripped into his mouth. A small groan left the boy's mouth as he swallowed the red substance to keep himself from choking. Gilbert pulled his arm away and covered his wound, waiting to see what would happen with baited breath.

The entire room was silent and tense, scared to know what would happen. If the vampire was right, Matthew would wake up in a few hours, fine and completely healthy. If he was wrong, however, within minutes the blond would experience one of the most painful deaths a werewolf could have.

The albino gripped the bed post tightly, waiting for any sign that this would turn south. When nothing happened, he let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave the room. A strangled scream that came from behind him, stopped him in his tracks, his eyes widening. Turning back around to face the bed, he ran to his side and grabbed his hand. "Matthew!"

The boy began writhing on the bed, pain etched into his features. He arched off the bed before going limp, leaving Gilbert sitting there, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief. A dark aura suddenly seemed to settle in the room as he turned to the one who told him of the discovery. With a few, quick strides, he was next to him in an instant, lashing out and latching onto his neck with an extended hand. "You lied to me!" He yelled, furious.

"B-but my research-!" The man started, but was quickly cut off as Gilbert gave a harsh squeeze to his throat, stopping his speech.

"He's dead! Fuck your research, it doesn't matter anymore!"

A small gasp came from his side, interrupting the two, and the albino looked over at the bed, seeing the boy laying there take a few, struggling gasps of breath before settling into a normal rhythm of breathing. He released the man in his hold and quickly went to the boy's side, kneeling next to him and watching his chest fall up and down.

"He's alive..."

The vampire, who had just been a part of Gilberts wrath, backed away further, rubbing his neck and thanking whatever god had just saved him from a horrifying death. Everyone knew that Gilbert's temper was not to be messed with.

The said vampire was at Matthew's bedside, holding his hand and giving it a light squeeze as if making sure this was real. The scare was still affecting him and the strong urge to cry came over him, but he held it back, not because he didn't want to look weak to the other vampires, but because the vampires still thought the boy was only a hostage. Every vampire in the nest has seen him cry before, and that moment had been the hardest emotionally, on both the albino and Ludwig.

When the two Germans were younger vampires, they led a raid on a small human village human cattle to keep at their nest since they were low on healthy humans to use as food. Unknown to them, a vampire hunter in the area that had been mapping out where they had been attacking and where they would attack next. As they began to swarm the area, the hunter made himself known, attacking Gilbert. Ludwig had tried to get to him and kill the hunter, but he was too far away and wouldn't make it in time.

Seemingly out of no where, Ludwigs twin, Ludolf, jumped out and tackled the hunter off of Gilbert, biting into his arm. His blood began to drain from him before Ludolf pulled away to check on his elder brother, thinking that he had drained enough blood from the hunter. "Gilbert are you alright?" The albino was just about to answer before the hunter pulled out a wodden stake and stabbed it through Ludolf's chest, peircing his heart. He froze in place as pain enveloped him, falling to the side of the hunter, wheezing slightly.

Gilbert quickly finished off the hunter and moved over to the fallen vampire. "Ludolf!" He desperately wanted to ask him if he was alright, but he already knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe it. He cradled his head and grabbed the stake, pulling it out, yelping in pain as the hand came in contact with silver dust that had been sprinkled all over the wood. Panic flashed through his eyes when he realized how much pain the other was in. Silver was like acid to vampires, burning then and causing extreme pain and now his veins had silver coursing through them and he would be dead in a matter of minutes and in those few minutes would be terrible pain. He quickly pressed his forehead against the other's, tears falling from his eyes as their eyes met. Pain was obvious in the other's eyes. "I love you, little brother..." And with that he quickly snapped his neck so he could end his suffering quickly.

Ludwig's eyes went wide when he saw Gilbert finish killing their brother, watching in horror as he felt part of his heart being ripped to shreads. He ran over to them and pulled Ludolf away from Gilbert. "Lu! Nein! Wake up!" His eyes traveled over to the stake before settling on the hunter's still body.

"Ludwig... Ludolf is dead..." Gilbert tried to pry his brother away from the body. "He's gone, Lud!"

The blond quickly let him go and turned to cling onto Gilbert instead, feeling like a heavy weight had settled in his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Gilbert quickly shook himself from the memory and left the room, clenching his hands into fists. "Watch over him, I have things I need to take care of." He left without waiting for an answer.

111

Alfred stared at his hands as he sat in his bed before looking up at the clock on the wall. A sigh escaped his lips. "I should be doing something... Arthur... Arthur is in barely hanging on and I'm sitting here, expecting a miracle to happen..." He stood and made his way to the room where Arthur was being kept. His hand slipped into the Brit's and gave him a light squeeze. No response was given, though he didn't expect one. "I am so sorry Arthur. Ivan was a bit drunk. He didn't mean it..."

His brows furrowed together as tears threatened to fall. "Fuck... First Matt is taken then Arthur almost dies... I'm done with waiting around. I'm going to find Matt and taking whoever wishes to come." He ran from the room, gathering most of the clan including Ivan. Francis refused, saying that he knew Arthur would want a more planned attack to go through instead of just winging it, besides someone needed to watch the Brit.

Once he had everyone who was going to come, he left with them, running to the Vampire's nest. A few the them partially transformed, howling into the night as they neared the den. When the arrived, most had changed, pacing around in an aggitated way, growling and waiting. Alfred let out a howl into the air, letting the vampires know of their arrival. A few of them came out and a lone blood sucker stepped forward, not waiting for Gilbert, and grinned . He bared his pointed fangs and chuckled. "Your journey was in vain~ Your brother is dead!"

Alfred's eyes widened and shook his head. "No... You lie!"

"It's true." He lied again, wanting him to lose hope.

The Lycan growled darkly and began to fully transform, his face elogating to match that of a wolf's. Ivan ran forward and tried to stop him, pull him back to reality, but his mind was set as he changed, standing taller as his legs grew and fur covered his body. Ivan quickly moved away, seeing that he could do nothing to stop him and watched in horror as his mate was lost to the beast. The rest of the clan backed away, watching their Alpha charge at the horrified vampires. The one who had claimed victory a few seconds before ran inside in terror, yelling out that the Lycans had come.

111

Sorry about the update, it feels a bit choppy but I needed to get a new chapter up, hope you like! Also for those who couldn't figure it out, Ludolf was supposed to be Holy Rome


End file.
